powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Sentai Strongest Battle
The was a tournament which was fought between 32 teams of five Sentai Rangers. Rules *All participants are divided into teams of five, the teams taking part in a knockout tournament. *The participants from each team to take part on each match are previously decided, always in the same number from each. *A gemstone is placed in the site of the match and the team who takes it first wins. *According to Rita, the team who wins the tournament will have one wish granted. In addition, the site of each match appears to be protected by a kind of magic barrier and all contact with the external world is cut. The participants also are prevented from summoning allies in the battle, like when Go-on Red failed to invoke Speedor. Participants Oddball Team Serious Team Vehicle Team Legendary Team Space Team Cool Team Acrobat Team Land, Sea, Air Team Swordsman Team Archer Team Refreshing Team Flying Team Gunman Team Pink Warrior Team Speed Team Brain Team Gilded Team Big Eater Team Scientist Team Extra Warrior Team Police Team Water Warrior Team Curveball Team Super Strong Team Leader Team Frivolous Team Animal Lover Team Sports Team Black Warrior Team Martial Artist Team International Team Support Team *Arthur G6 *Colon *Mag *Peebo *Hazardian Dappu Matches }} | } }} |- | style="border-width:1px 0px 1px 1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em"| Sports Team | style="text-align:center; border-width:1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| | style="border-width:2px 0 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | colspan="4"| | style="border-width:0 0 2px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em"| Leader Team | style="text-align:center; border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| |- | style="border-width:1px 0px 0px 1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em"| Black Warrior Team | style="text-align:center; border-width:1px 1px 0px 1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| | style="border-width:0 0 2px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | colspan="4"| | style="border-width:2px 0 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em" | Martial Artist Team ' | style="text-align:center; border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| | style="border-width:2px 0 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| } | } } }} |- | style="border-width:1px 0px 1px 1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em"|'Martial Artist Team | style="text-align:center; border-width:1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| | rowspan="2" style="border-width:2px 2px 2px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:0 0 2px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em" | Martial Artist Team ' | style="text-align:center; border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | } } }} |- | style="border-width:1px 0px 0px 1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em"| '''International Team ' | style="text-align:center; border-width:1px 1px 0px 1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| | style="border-width:2px 0 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em"| | style="text-align:center; border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| | style="border-width:2px 0 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |- | style="border-width:1px 0px 1px 1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em"| Support Team | style="text-align:center; border-width:1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| | style="border-width:2px 0 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |} Notes *The tournament is similar in structure with the tournament, although having more teams and not including any of the Kamen Riders. *With the exception of Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black (who for an unspecified reason were forcefully summoned to Nemesis), no members from Dinosaur Sentai Teams were invited to the tournament. **It's possible that Rita did not invited any member of the Zyurangers on purpose as they would easily found her plans due to Nemesis, the planet were the tournament was held, was the same place were the Zyurangers sealed their main enemy Witch Bandora who was a servant to Dai-Satan, the being that Rita was seeking to Revive. *Of the 160 characters participating in the tournament: **8 are from the Carrangers (including Hazardian Dappu). **7 are from the Magirangers, the Boukengers, and the Go-Ongers. **6 are from the Livemen (including Colon), the Fivemen (including Arthur G6), the Dairangers, the Kakurangers, the Ohrangers, the Gingamen, and the Gaorangers. **5 are from Battle Fever J, the Dynamen, the Biomen (including Peebo), the Maskmen, the Turborangers, the Megarangers, GoGoFive, the Gekirangers, the Shinkengers, the Goseigers, and the Go-Busters. **4 are from J.A.K.Q., Goggle V, the Flashmen (including Mag), the Jetmen, and the Timerangers. **3 are from Sun Vulcan and the Changemen. **1 is from the Dekarangers, the Gokaigers, the ToQgers, the Ninningers, the Zyuohgers, the Kyurangers, and the Patrangers. ***As Luka received an invitation shortly before she was possessed by Gaizorg, there would have been 2 Gokaigers had that not been the case. **There are no characters from the Gorengers, the Denzimen, the Zyurangers, the Hurricangers, the Abarangers, the Kyoryugers, nor the Lupinrangers. **The Kakurangers have their entire team roster, extra heroes included, for the first time since their show. **The Carrangers have their entire team roster, extra heroes included, for the first time since their show, unless Sentai Ranger Wannabe Radietta Fanbelt is accounted for. **34 are Red Rangers. **28 are Blue Rangers. **22 are Yellow Rangers. **22 are Pink Rangers. **17 are Black Rangers. **12 are Green Rangers. **6 are White Rangers. **6 are Silver Rangers. **5 are Gold Rangers. **2 are Orange Rangers. **1 is a Violet Ranger. **1 is known to be deceased, another had seemingly perished only to inexplicably return, leaving their status unclear. **5 are not Sentai Rangers. Continuity Most clues regarding where in Sentai timelines these events occur come from Team Oddball: *For most members of Team Oddball, this occurs after the main events of their season: **After Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, because Yamato was capable of fusing all three modes - Eagle, Whale, and Gorilla - which he only learned in the final battle against Genis. ***Whether this occurs before or after ''Life Received! The Earth's Monarchs' Decisive Battle!' is unknown **After Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger, as Stinger is now Commander of the Rebellion and refers to Tsurugi as "President". ***Whether this is before or after the "two years later" epilogue of the series is unknown. **After Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, as Marvelous is shown both talking to Yamato in the middle of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger and recollecting Akaranger's Ranger key. **After Ressha Sentai ToQger, as Kagura had visited the family restaurant before being returned to kid form but no longer had the overriding wish of wanting to go home were she to win the tournament. ***Given her appearance, however, this is clearly once again a child Kagura who used Imagination to become an adult to resume her ToQger form, as opposed to a full adult following Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams. *Where these events occur in regards to Shuriken Sentai Ninninger is debateable. At first, it would appear that it occurs prior to Kinji Takigawa's arrival to Japan, as Takaharu references the race for the title of Last Ninja as ongoing without mentioning the presence of a non-Igasaki like Starninger. However, he later dons the Lion Ha-oh armor, which was not acquired until shortly before Yoshitaka is convinced by the other Ninningers to accept Kinji as a student. This suggests that the tournament occurs only after this but before the death of Yoshitaka by the hands of Izayoi Kyuuemon. Continuity is further complicated in that this series ignores dimensional barriers that previously existed while acknowleding related events. For example, Stinger and Kruger acknowledge that Shou Ronpou and other Kyuurangers have met the Dekarangers despite this only occuring by virtue of a wormhole connecting parallel Earths. See also * Category:Events